Stars Are Blind
by Fab3rry
Summary: Quinn Ignis was always beyond the shadow of Fairy Tail. She always took S-Class jobs that rarely brought her home. Even when she was at the guild, she was hard to notice due to her disguises. That's her specialty. From disguising herself, she is also able to use the magic of that person. Full summary inside.
1. Prologue

Quinn Ignis was always beyond the shadow of Fairy Tail. She always took S-Class jobs that rarely brought her home. Even when she was at the guild, she was hard to notice due to her disguises. That's her specialty. From disguising herself, she is also able to use the magic of that person. Full summary inside.

xXx

Quinn Ignis was always beyond the shadow of Fairy Tail. She never told anyone except Makarov where she came from, how she discovered her magic or even how she came across Fairy Tail. She never really met her parents. She couldn't remember anything before Makarov found her in the forests outside Magnolia. She always took S-Class jobs that rarely brought her home. Even when she was at the guild, she was hard to notice due to her disguises. That's her specialty. From disguising herself, she is also able to use the magic of that person. But she can only disguise as those who had seen her turquoise magic seal.  
After secretly coming along to Tenrou Island to seek Zeref, her true apperance as an elegant strawberry blonde haired girl of average height, with sharp electric blue eyes and fair skin. That was the first time she really opened up to her fellow guildmates. But there was still more to find out.

She attempted to disguise as Zeref during the fight with Acnologia, but for some reason, she wasn't able to use his magic. Neither was she aware of Zeref's uncontrollable Death Magic. In the end she was invited to hold hands with the guild.

Seven years later, she was nowhere to be found. Natsu thought she was dead. Lucy thought she could have disguised as someone as a joke. Bisca didn't believe that they met her for real. Alzack was confused. Makarov smiled and told them to drop it and focus on training for the Grand Magic Games.

During the opening ceremony, after Sabertooth was announced number one, a small sandy whirlwind took place in the centre, revealing a familiar, blonde from seven years ago, in a while long-sleeves lace dress reaches her knees along with a short white cloak outlined in gold with the Fairy Tail symbol at the back, along with ribbons binding her shins and ankles, and low heeled white ribbon brogues. Copper magic headphones, similar to Laxus's, wrapped her head and a dagger hid under her dress on a garter. Her hair seemed shorter than it was seven years ago; it now reaches only her shoulder blades, with faint pink highlights sinking at the end. Never saw that before, Gray thought to himself in curiosity.

"Who is this? Another from Fairy Tail?" Chapati Lola said through the microphone in excitement. The dust faded, increasing the tension in the arena. "Could it be..."

She looked up, revealing her piercing blue eyes from her side bangs, arms remaining crossed.

"That is Quinn Ignis!"

Chapati, Yajima, Jenny and everyone else in the arena turned their gaze towards Makarov, who stood with his arms in the air, a wide grin on his happy face. Although no one expect Fairy Tail could see it, Mavis clasped her hands at the tip of her lips together.

The wind blew again, causing Quinn's cloak to fly upwards, showing the gold Fairy Tail symbol on her right shoulder. Her hair blew as well, showing her whole heart-shaped face, but from her serious look, she didn't seem bothered by even her skirt flying.

She, by no intention, actually caught the attention of everyone in the arena, especially Sabertooth, since she made her appearance after they made theirs. Rogue resisted the urge to widen his eyes in surprise. Not shock. Sting noticed this, and began using his Dragon Slayer powers to smell her. Her main was mainly of minty vanilla and faintly of herbs, the kinds you would find in forests.. Funny.

Though he didn't dare ask what caused Rogue to tense up.

"My, it's been too long, hasn't it, Yajima?" said Jenny with a grin.

"Too long, indeed." Yajima replied, nodding. "And she has finally showed her face again."

The other Fairy Tail members looked up to Makarov for an explanation. They knew who Quinn Ignis was, but they didn't know anything else.

"I'll explain..." Makarov said proudly, sitting back down, passing Quinn his signature grin, who, by Natsu's surprise, returned it.

Xxx

A/N: Tell me what you think of the idea! :)

-F


	2. Chapter 1

Stars Are Blind – Chapter 1

xXx

"Master," Makarov looked up. "May I speak to you in private?"

He nodded, jumping down from his spot to follow Quinn. It was just some time after Lucy's fight with Flare Corona of Raven Tail. She lost miserably. Quinn easily saw the reason for her loss, especially after her effort to use the magic Hibiki had given her seven years ago during the fight against Oracion Seis. Though she didn't want to anger Natsu or any of the Fairy Tail members, so she kept it to herself for their sake.

"This is the first time we really saw her true identity." said Levy, looking up at the sky, crossing her arms in thought.

"And she really spoke." Droy added.

"She's pretty!" Mavis exclaimed, clasping her hands to her heart. "Why does she disguise herself?"

"No one really knows." Lisanna replies, recalling the time she sees a small figure of her height in a sky blue cloak, speaking to Makarov quietly at the bar back at the guild. "She did have her own room at Fairy Hill, but like always, she doesn't show her face. If she were to take a bath, she would wake up before everyone else and rush back to her room. She's almost like...Mystogan. If she were to find a S-Class quest, she would go to the guild at night when it was closed and leave the next day."

"Oh!"

"Yeah, but..." Alzack smiled. "Now should be the time we really get to open her up and know her."

"I agree." Bisca added, Asuka in her arms.

Makarov and Quinn never came back until the end of the fight between Blue Pegasus's Ren Akatsuki and Mermaid Heel's Ariana Web; Ren being the winner. Makarov returned to his spot while Quinn went to sit next to him on his right, with Mavis on his left.

"So, Quinny," Makarov began, smiling at the direction of Orga Nanagear and War Cry. "What do you think of the guild participating in the Grand Magic Games?"

Quinn had a blank look on her face. "The cockiness of the other guilds get on my nerves, but," she curved her lips slowly. "I have most of my mind seeing Fairy Tail win."

"Yeah, right!"

Without any warning at all, Quinn stood up and attacked the person who said so a ball of dark blue lightning. It was just like a blur. No one even saw it pass them. The man was burned back, head to toe, not seriously. Just the kind of electric shock you would get from touching a plug with wet hands. But it was still rather surprising.

"I don't want to know who you are, but I know you are a sorry excuse of life." said Quinn, her eyes darker than usual.

"Quinn, sit down! You're bringing unwanted attention!" Makarov hissed quietly. She heard him and did so, but a scowl remained on her face. "Let it go."

"As I was saying," Bisca and Alzack sweatdropped, hearing her bring back their previous subject. "this year should be rather interesting."

"I...agree." said Makarov, trying to bring back his focus on the fight. Just when Orga defeated War easily. "By the way, if you want to go rest, we are staying at Honey Bone Lodge."

"Sure." … "I'm sorry."

"...for what?"

"I may have not shown it seven years ago, but I hate it when the guild is underestimated by outsiders. Especially if they are comparing us to another guild. In this case, Sabertooth."

"You seem to hold a grudge against them."

"..."

"Well?"

Quinn's eyes roamed over to the other side of the arena, spotting a blonde and dark-haired Dragon Slayer, Sting saying something to his guildmate from the balcony. After Orga's little performance, as to where most of the audience joined in, it was left for Team Fairy Tail B and Team Lamia Scale.

"So, Quinn-san..." Levy came up to her. Before she could continue, she was cut off by the blonde.

"Just call me Quinn."

"Um, okay...do you happen to know that Lyon Bastia of Lamia Scale is willing to have Juvia Loxar join his guild if they win."

"Then if we win, we should get Frosch from Sabertooth."

"What? O.O"

"I'm joking." Quinn smiled at Levy. "Though it would be nice."

Levy had to think her response was weird, yet quite witty. Frosch was quite adorable. Judging by her attack earlier, she would have beat Lector up to a pulp if he went on and on about 'how amazing Sting is'. Then, the guild would get Lector phobia. A new discovery.

Xxx

A/N: Pretty short to begin the story slowly. Thank you to those who began following the story and favourited it, such as:

**Hunter Knight**

** .5**

**MusicOfMadness**

R&R for cookies!


	3. Chapter 2

**Stars Are Blind – Chapter 2**

xXx

_'The moment I wake up, before I put on my make up.'_

Quinn listened to her magic headphones, as she sat at a table with a few people, all of them almost wasted from all the drinking that night. She had a small pint of beer with a hint of mixed berries in her hand, filled to the top perfectly.

"Ne, Quinn," she looked up at the salmon-haired Dragon Slayer that sat across her. "Aren't you gonna have that?"

"I don't know. I haven't had anything so strong in months." she replied, setting down the glass to take off her headphones and speak to Natsu properly. "Plus I need somethings to think about – I can't waste myself if I were to do that."

"Come on! It's a celebration for our defeat and our future victory! We can't celebrate if you're not in." Natsu exclaimed, waving his large half-empty pint in the air. Quinn had to smile; she never knew he was this cheerful and good-natured. Now that she realised, they had all began treating her like they knew each other since birth, even though she only made her real appearance now. Just a few hours ago, a small crowd of people began scrambling as she made her leave from the arena, asking her all sorts of questions that she haven't had time to answer and she could've sworn she heard Jason mumble through the microphone of asking her to model for Weekly Sorcerer. "Please!"

"Fine." she chuckled, rising her pint with her hand, so a few drops spilled onto the wooden table but that didn't bother anyone in the very least. Makarov hopped onto the table and he put his glass together with Natsu's and Quinn's.

"A toast," he began loudly, a sign for every guild member in the pub to do the same, including Gray and Lucy who had just arrived. "To Fairy Tail's defeat. But we won't give up! We don't know the meaning of 'give up'! We will continue to aim for the first place! We aim for victory! Fairy Tail!"

All the members in the pub cheered, gulping down their drinks. For some people, their tenth drink. Or more. People just began having fun, having drinking competitions, arm wrestling competitions etc. Quinn, meanwhile, just sat by the side, taking sips off her drink. She had to admit, she was quite afraid of getting wasted. Thinking it was too hot, she tied up her up into a tight ponytail, ending on her left shoulder.

At some point after Natsu defeats Max, she spots a large figure coming into the pub, looking a bit tipsy already. She narrows her eyes but turned them down to her half-empty pint. She played with the light liquid for a while before drinking it, a bitter taste on her tongue but something to cool her. Guess the name 'Bar Sun' doesn't ring bells for some people.

"Rajinshuu, assemble!"

Quinn turned towards the source of the bewildered atmosphere that is Freed, sweatdropped, gawking at Bixlow and Evergreen, collasped on the floor like a wall of red bricks, faint shades of pink tinted on their faces, along with Cana who was in a similar position, except she was slouched on the table with her brown hair tied up in a ponytail.

"You're quite the drinker, huh, sister?"

She snapped out of her thoughts to notice that the tall figure next to Cana, was the one she saw come in the pub. And just thinking about it, she observed his appearance and thought he was just plain drunk. Yet he challeged Cana.

"I don't know who you are but I accept." said Cana, sending him a prideful smile.

"I don't know who you are but I'd avoid him." Wakaba comments with concern in his tone.

In the end, Cana lost, falling backwards, her legs over the stool she sat on.

"Aren't you...from Quatro Cerberus?" asked Quinn, approaching the muscular man, in the middle of taking his seventieth drink. After finishing it, he turned his gaze to the blonde in the cloak, her magic headphones were wrapped around her neck. though it was folded back so only her front could be seen, along with her Fairy Tail tattoo.

"I don't think I've seen you before." he began, furrowing his slim eyebrows at her. She was honestly disgusted. "Wanna talk?"

The corner of Quinn's pink lips twitched.

"Well, if you don't wanna, I'll just," he reached downwards, and by Quinn's surprise, though she hid it by keeping a calm expression, untied the back of Cana's dark blue bra and took it. In an instant, Quinn put back on her Magic Headphones, keeping her hands on the glass housings. Her face twisted as he walked past her, waving the...thing in his hand as he made his way to the door of the pub to leave. "take this as a reward."

"I-I wouldn't do that if I were you." said Macao after him, annoyed.

"Gildarts will be furious!"

Seeing as she wasn't facing his back, she didn't catch what he had just done to Wakaba and Macao, who were now dugged lightly into the floor.

"Bacchus?"

She looked past her shoulder, now standing up in front of Erza. "Oh, if it isn't Erza! You're a fine babe, as always."

"You reek."

"Oh, now I remember you!" Quinn shouted, pointing an accusing finger at 'Bacchus'. "You were the one I bumped into at Era!"

"Huh?" he blinked at her. "No, I bumped into that guy over there."

Quinn looked up to see Bacchus point another finger at Natsu, who dropped a headlock at some random person to widen his eyes.

"Eh...that was me."

He only blinked again. "Were you dressed up as him or something?"

"No...I-" she paused. "I used a potion to disguise as him."

_That is a lie._

"Heh. Smart." He only received a glare from her. "So, I heard you were gone for seven years."

"True enough..." Erza closed her eyes. "You're not in the team this year?"

Bacchus laughed. "In the beginning, to leavei t to the young ones...but after seeing War's shamful fight, my man's soul couldn't keep quiet. So under the reserve member provision, I joined the team.

"My soul is trembling with excitement." he continued towards the door. "My soul is always...wild."

Erza replied bluntly with: "...four..."

He laughed again. "I thought I'd get more than that!"

At that, he left, leaving the door open. When Quinn knew he was gone, she walked towards Erza, taking off her Headphones.

"What's his problem?" asked Lucy, looking at the exit.

"As Quinn said, he's from Quatro Cerberus; he's an S-Class mage. He and I bumped into each other at some jobs. I know his strength very well."

"Quinn disguised as me!?"

"Let me finish!"

"H-hai."

"The Drunk Falcon...Drunken Bursting Palm Bacchus...we've fought several times but never came to a decisive conclusion."

"Is he as strong as you?"

"Whoa...that was a long time ago! And there's no way he'd defeat Erza now! Also Quinn used me!" Natsu yelled, in the grip of Gray.

"Plus, who knows if Erza will fight?" Gray added.

"I-I didn't use you." said Quinn, sweatdropping, holding her hands up in defence. "I just disguised as you."

"You said you used a potion." said Lucy.

"I disguised! You know that is my speciality!" she yelled, clenching fists to her cheeks. "I couldn't tell him. He might tell that to everyone else and they could take advantage of it."

"How?" asked Gray, letting go of Natsu at Erza's piercing glare.

"First off, I told Chapatti I'm going to be a substituion for the guild, both teams." Hope filled the members who were listening. "Second, I want to surprise the audience by keeping my magic a secret until I can fight. And third, disguise is not my only magic."

Quinn smiled at the staring guild members before making her way back to the inn, where a wam cosy room was ready for her. Little did she know a certain blonde was watching her from afar.


End file.
